The Mafia Isn't Only About Killing
by BlackDeathButterfly13
Summary: Five years ago, one of the smaller families had been defeated. They were called the Amarante, meaning 'The Flower That Never Dies'. Though the name seemed wrong as the family had been beaten. If one seed is still alive though, the flower still can grow.
1. Target One

**Target 1-Mission Amarante Start: Mysterious Butler Samuel**

_I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Samuel. This was originally a story on Quizilla, but due to constant glitches on the site, I'll only be posting here now.  
><em>

_Five years ago, one of the smaller families had been defeated. They were called the Amarante, meaning 'The Flower That Never Dies'. Though the name seemed wrong as the family had been beaten. If one seed is still alive though, the flower still can grow again..._

A figure moved down the street of a small town, raven locks that reached to her mid-back swaying and azure orbs focused on the people around her. Couldn't be to careful, more so when she was in Italy still. The other families would be looking for her and would love the chance to kill her.

'Seems like this might be harder then I had wanted it to be. I don't know who to even look for to be in the Amarante Family. To think I still have to find a boss for it too...' she thought, sighing to herself before noticing a shift from a nearby alleyway. 'Oh great, here we go...'

As if on cue, two men jumped out, both with blades in their hands, intending to kill her. She moved back as one swung at her, frowning. She didn't really want to do this, more so since using her lances could cause her problems later. Ducking, she braced her hand on the ground before her foot, spun up and slammed one of them in the side of the head.

"Now, where'd the other one go?" she murmured before turning sharply as she noticed him coming from behind. She made to turn around to hit him too, but it wasn't need since, after a large cracking noise that was a gun shot, he feel to the floor. Looking over at the man standing there, she blinked, seeing the Koch UMP in his hand, only being returned to one of the many holders on his body.

"A young lady like you should be more careful." he said smoothly, walking forward."Don't want anyone to hurt that pretty face, right?"

Now that he was closer, she took the time to look him over. The man was clearly and adult, though a young one for sure as well. black hair to his chin, messy and his eyes were either brown as well or black, but she couldn't tell which it was due to how dark they were. There was a faint trace of a goatee on tanned face as well.

"Thanks for the help." she said to him with a small, but guarded smile.

"Well, it's part of what I do. Besides, my informants tell me that you're the girl I need to see." he said."My name is Samuel Toriacs Moreau, or Sam for short. I'm here to work for the Amarante Family, I was told that you are the only one of them left."

"Who exactly told you this?" she demanded. Who on Earth could have information on her like that. As far as most people knew that Mafia Family was gone. Those who attacked her thought that she worked for the Vongola as a spy. Which she had been for five years until the Ninth suddenly decided it was time to rebuild the Amarante.

"A small child in the Mafia...by the name of Reborn." Samuel stated to her.

'Reborn?'

"Hm...okay, I'll bite. Why do you want to work for me?"

"Let's just say that I have a debt to repay for someone." the male said. The girl regarded him for a moment before she smiled slightly.

"Well, I guess I can't really do this alone. I'm Akane Mizuki, it's nice to meet you Sam. For now on, you'll be helping me and the others once I find them. Hope you can deal with that." Akane said to him.

He smirked at her slightly, "I think we'll get along just fine."


	2. Target Two

**Target 2-Entering Cara: Sudden Attack**

_I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Kiel, Cara, Ventus, or Samuel. Those OCs belong to their owners on Quizilla. This was originally a story on Quizilla, but due to constant glitches on the site, I'll only be posting here now._

The sound of leaves swaying was heard in the gardens of a large manor. It belonged to a man named Kiel Acqua. He was sitting in a chair at a glass table, watching his younger sister running around the place. Giving a smile to himself, he leaned back in the chair. His sister, Cara, looked over at him before smiling to herself.

She loved times that she could come and see her brother, since it was only in the Summer. For now she was trying to enjoy it even more because soon she would have to return to Ireland. The season was almost over and she had to get back to school and such there. For now, she focused on the task at hand, which was rearranging the flower beds.

"Cara, what are you doing?" Kiel asked in an amused tone.

"Fixing this garden up. It doesn't look right at all." she murmured before glancing at him."Why? Something wrong with that?"

"Not at all, you just are OCD."

"Am not!"

Kiel didn't have his expression fall until he suddenly sensed a strange presence around the house. One that shouldn't be there. He stood, making the girl look at him, knowing something was up.

"Cara, go inside and hide." he told her."Get out through _that_ way." He knew that she would understand, though what he said only served to worry her even more. What was going to happen to him of she when alone like that. "Don't just stand there, get moving!" he said to her. She paused once more, but then nodded, running into the house.

Making sure that no one was around her, she moved to a painted picture, one of a mountain side that was rather lovely. It was expected for secret passages to be behind things like family paintings, meaningful things. That was why Kiel had one behind this one, it wasn't expected. Pushing it aside, she took out a key that she had and opened the door, stepping in. Carefully replacing the painting, she shut and locked the door once more. There was the clear sounds of gun fire and pained grunts. She knew that it was a blood bath in there and she didn't want to see that at all. Her brother hadn't wanted her to either.

'Is he okay?' she wondered in her head before she turned and jogged down the passage way. She could fight, but that didn't mean that she would be trained enough for these guys either. Her brother wouldn't have sent her away if he thought she could take then.

"I hope that Kiel is okay...Ventus too..." she murmured before thinking of her husky/wolf pup she had. It was a beloved pet of her's and she worried that it might get caught in the cross fire. Then again, instincts might help it too.

Soon she reached outside of the house in an alleyway. She then ran down it, making sure to avoid as many people as she could. Never knew who might be an enemy after all. Mafia people could look like normal people easily, that could be one of the worst parts about it. When she moved through the mouth of the alley, she bumped into someone, making her stumble back.

"Ah, just my luck that a cute girl would run into me." a male voice said, making her look up at him.

"Don't flirt with girls that are that much younger than you." another voice said, female and sounding young herself. Cara looked at the girl, who smiled at her in return. "Sorry about him. He's harmless." she said.

"You make it sound like I'm some pedophile." the man stated with a scoff."Anyway, you should be running around like that. Run into the wrong person and you're screwed." He raised a brow at her. "Or was it you already were running away from the wrong person?"

"Um..." she murmured, since she didn't think it wise to just tell anyone that she randomly met who she was.

The other girl sighed. "Well, you can explain to us once we take care of those men who were following you..."

"Men?" Cara asked before looking back at three middle aged hitman who had run after her. She hadn't even noticed them before! Did that mean the had found the tunnel?

'Keil...'


	3. Target Three

**Target 3-Skills Of The Group: When The Box Glows**

"I suggest you either fight, if you can, or you hide and let us take care of it." Samuel said, trying to sound charming, but really it only came out as a bit sexist.

"Nicely put..." Akane murmured before she rolled her eyes and smiled at Cara."Don't let him get to you. He's not so bad."

"You two are close...?" Cara asked, glancing between them.

"Nah, we met a few days ago really." the male said, waving his hand before he smirked at her. The brown-haired girl sweat dropped at that. Not very close at all then, seems that they didn't even know each other that well.

'What strange people.' she thought before she looked over at the alleyways as the men started coming out. Five total, all complete with weapons. Most of them had close range weapons. But there were two that held guns. That could be problematic.

Of course, Samuel, being bold as ever, rushed forward. He pulled out one of his knives, clashing with one of the unknown men's own.

"Always has to rush into it doesn't he?" the raven-headed girl sighed before she shook her head."Well, at least it makes things a bit easier for me." She watched as the two males fought before taking one that was further away from the others. She glanced back at Cara a moment, wondering if the girl knew how to fight and if she even had a weapon on her if she could.

Of course it was then that said brown-haired girl pulled out a bo-staff, smashing it right into one of the males skulls. Causing him to black out due to the force of impact.

'No worries about that anymore.' Akane thought before focusing on her own enemy. Samuel didn't need babysitting, she knew that and it seemed at the other girl was fine on her own anyway.

"Heh, easy." Samuel said as he attacked another one of the males, having slammed his knife handle into the back of the others neck to knock him out. He would have just killed him, but Akane had made him swear not to kill unless there was no getting around it. Girls...

Cara panted, the other two doing the same, but the time they had narrowed down the numbers of men so that the rest ran away. Collapsing onto the ground, they worked on getting their breath back.

"Not bad." the male told the green-orbed female. She was a good fighter, not something most would assume, based off her looks. But then again, most people wouldn't assume much about these guys when they looked as they did. Two teenage girls and an older male just together like that? It would be seen as a father and his daughters, whom he flirted with (yeah, that's normal), were just traveling around. At least they had a cover. That wasn't to say that Cara was going with them though.

After a moment, Akane stood up and looked at the new butler of the Amarante Family, once it was finaly reformed anyway. She placed a hand on her pocket in thought, where the box that held the rings for the family was located. Fix that, should have been located.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" she said, panicked. How did it just get away from her like that. What if one of those men have it.

"What?" the butler asked.

"I can't find the case with the rings!"

"You mean this?" The one having asked being Cara of course. In her hand she held a black case with a rose that had vines around was printed on. The Amarante Symbol. That was it too. Though something interesting did happen after that. The box glowed slightly, making the girl drop the box. Thankfully it didn't break.

"What the heck was that?" she shouted in shock.


	4. Target Four

**Missing In Action: Kiel?**

Akane looked over at Cara with her eyes widened slightly. Could it be that this girl was one of the guardians she had been sent to find? Taking careful steps, she bent down and picked up the box, looking down at it before opening the case. Inside the seven rings all were set neatly in velvet cushioning. Though one was glowing a faint pink color. This being the Pink Rose Ring. She took it out before looking at the girl again.

"W-what?" Cara demanded as she noticed that the raven-haired girl was staring at her with what seemed to be deep thought.

"These rings don't just react to anyone..." Akane started slowly before she held out the ring in her hand."Take this." The other girl seemed to give the item a wary glance before taking it into her hand. The glow came forth again, brighter than before due to the close contact. Luckily this time she didn't drop it.

"What's this supposed to mean?" she murmured as she started at the shining metal. Though the Amarante Rain Guardian smiled happily. "...What is it?"

"I'm just happy that I finally found one of the others."

"Others?"

"Come with us. I'll explain to you." Akane started, but Cara shook her head before she looked around.

"I have to go make sure my brother is okay!" she said, tossing the ring back and running back towards her home before either Samuel or Akane could stop her. The two looked at each other before sighing.

"Not how you pictured that going?" the butler asked her with amusement.

"Not really, no." Akane admitted."We should go after her. She's the Pink Rose Guardian for my group. The reaction to the ring was proof enough of that." She jogged the way the girl had, Samuel following after her.

It was...horrible. The mansion was in ruins, servants of the manner and those who lived in it where on the ground. Some alive, some dead. It was sad really, considering the fact that there were many that Cara were so close to. Her eyes watered, but she wiped them quickly instead of just letting them fall. He brother! Where was he?

Kiel was nowhere in sight. It wasn't possible that they had taken him away, right? Why? If anyone would be kidnapped, it would have been half the people who were dead at the moment. Yet she saw him nowhere. She currently rested in a large room, one that most likely was used for dances.

"K-Kiel?" she murmured before she clenched her fists."Kiel! Come out! This isn't funny!"

"He's gone." Cara turned around quickly at the voice, seeing Sammuel and Akane standing there. It had been the male who spoke, watching her with serious eyes. For once he wasn't joking around and flirting, then again, that seemed to be happening a lot. "Most likely taken away for different reasons, or he's in so many pieces you just can't tell it's him." he said, only to grunt in pain when Akane elbowed him in the stomach harshly.

"You really have no tact." she muttered before looking at the girl."Cara, listen, I'm sure that isn't the case. They wouldn't bother with doing something so gory if they didn't with the rest. Besides, he might just be out looking for you...he might think you were the one that was taken." Cara seemed to look down at that thoughtfully, but there was hope in her eyes. If her bother was alive, she'd be glad. "How about...Sammuel and I help you look around town? If we can't find him, he might have left thinking that he needed to save you. If it comes down to us not finding him...will you agree to come with us?" she said to the girl.

"I'm interested in the reactions the rings had to you. I'm pretty sure that you are a part of what I'm looking for." she said before she smiled."We'll tract down what we can about this family and find where they are located. When we do, we'll most likely find your brother. Deal?"

The brown-haired girl considered the offer for a moment before nodding her head, "Deal."

"Great, let's go!" the boy said, having recovered by now from the blow.


End file.
